Truth Or Dare: One Screwed Up Story
by puppet from the dead
Summary: This story is very retarded and has absoulutly no plot. I made it for no reason whatsoever.


**Story-Truth Or Dare**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Warning: Uh…some HaoxYoh. I mean **_**come on **_**I **_**love**_** that couple. MY SISTER IS FORCING ME TO WRITE THIS! SO TECHNICALLY, I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS IF I WASN'T FORCED TO!**

**Puppet from the dead: My sister has an obsession with Ren Tao, so she told me to write a fic about her love for him…I personally feel bad for him in this story. My sister is here with me to tell me what to type and stuff.**

**Kat: I LOVE REN TAO!**

**Puppet from the dead: O.O Wish me luck! -Gets glomped-**

"Truth or dare Yoh?" Horo asked.

"Truth!" Yoh answered.

"Do you…wet the bed?" Horo asked, laughing a bit.

"N-" Hao interrupted.

"Yes! Yoh still wets the bed!" Hao laughed.

Yoh blushed as everyone laughed.

"Come on Yoh, keep the game goin." Ren laughed out.

"Mmmm…Kat, Truth or dare?" Yoh asked their new friend. She had middle length light brown hair, hazel eyes and she wore pink pants and a white shirt that said ' Come and get me if you want me', with white tennis shoes.

"Dare!" She said, excitedly.

"I dare you to…

"Not talk." Ren said, making them laugh a bit.

"No. I dare you to…kiss Ren!" Yoh declared.

"WHAT?!" Ren yelled.

"You heard him Ren! Come over here and let me make your day!" Kat stood up, arms open, grinning widely 'cause she knew Ren really wasn't one of her 'biggest fans'.

Ren then stood up and ran through the house as Kat chased him. When she finally did get him which was the room they were playing the game in, she blushed.

"Come on! Don't be shy!" Hao yelled to them. Kat glared at him.

"I would shut-up Hao, her turn is going to be next…if she ever finishes her dare!" Yoh said to his brother, then they both laughed.

Kat inched closer to Ren as he stood there, eyes closed as if he wanted to be kissed. She finally pressed her lips to his then pulled back quickly. Both were blushing madly at the act.

"It's 'bout time!" Horo said, dramatically. They both sat back down.

"Hao! Truth or dare?" Kat asked, smirking, knowing what he would pick.

"Dare!" Hao yelled.

"Since you and Yoh are so close to each other now and like to make jokes about me…Hao, I dare YOU to KISS YOH!" She said, laughing at the expressions on their face.

"_Yeah…_" Ren added, grinning like a mad scientist.

The Asakura twins looked at each other before gagging.

"No way!" Hao yelled.

"I am sooooo NOT doing that!" Yoh said with wide eyes.

"You have to!" Kat said.

They both looked at each other before they leaned forward pecking each other on the lips quickly. THEN they started gagging again.

"Ha!" Kat did a victory dance while Ren watched, amused.

"Kat!" Hao yelled at her. "I dare you to hump the wall!" Kat fell over anime style. They all started laughing at the dare.

"WTF?! I'M NOT DOING THAT! IT'S GAY! NO…YOU'RE GAY!" She pointed a finger at Hao, yelling.

"YOU MADE ME KISS HIM!" Hao yelled back at her.

"You _could _have called it a chicken." She stated simply.

"You could've what?!" Yoh stood up yelling at his brother.

"I didn't know that!" Hao also stood up, putting his hands up in a defensive way. Kat started laughing at the two.

"Fine! I dare you to…sniff your butt!" Hao smirked.

"Yeah? And tell me, how the hell am I supposed to do that?" Kat asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. Hao shrugged.

"Um…how about you…"

"I know. Dare her to run through the house with a dick costume on." Ren said.

"Um…a dick costume? Who sells dick costumes?" Kat asked.

"Nobody. I know! Grow one!" Horo snapped his fingers, as if he was the smartest person in the world.

"Ok Horo. Can you _give_ me a dick seed so I can plant it?" Everyone in the room started laughing.

"Don't have any. Unless you-"

"I don't think I want you to finish that sentence." Kat interrupted.

"Hello? It's my turn!" Hao yelled.

"Ok. What is it?" Kat asked him, sighing.

"I dare you to give everyone in this room blowjob, since everyone in this room is a guy!" Hao said.

Kat paled, along with everyone else.

"Hey Hao, tell your mom to stop using different colored lipstick. My dick is starting to look like one of those rainbow pops." Ren glared at Hao, then smirked when Hao glared a lot harder at him.

"Yoh! Tell your friends to be nice! We have the same mom anyways!" Hao yelled to his brother.

"Ren, be nice." Yoh stated plainly.

"Ok, mom." Ren said back.

"Kat just…I dare you to not dare me to do anything when it's your turn!" Hao said.

"It's about time grandpa!" Kat yelled at him.

"Ren, I dare you to kiss _me _this time." Kat shrugged. Ren rolled his eyes then scooted by Kat giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Ooooooooo! Smooch! Smooch!" Hao teased.

The rest of the night was very awkward for everybody. They all got drunk and said things they probably shouldn't have. Then they all died, 'cuase…the boogie man came out and…uh…ate 'em. The End.

**Puppet from the dead: Well that story went totally awry. My sister left so I didn't know what to do with this story. I was going to delete it…but then I got really bored and added on some shit to it. And, no, I'm not high.**

**You really don't need to review this one.**


End file.
